Unions and reunions
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: A year ago Fai ran away. All this time he has been closer than everyone thought. But he has changed. AU, Mpreg, KuroFai, SyaoSaku and slight DouWata. Rated for some language and angst.


**This is very, very different than anything I have written before. It was supposed to be angsty, but then something just happened and it turned out fluffier. I mostly blame my good for nothing friend for ruining my angst-filled mind with fluffiness. That is why I dedicate this to my friend Emilia.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, teensy bit of shonen ai, crying and too much cuteness.**

**Disclaimer: I have a Fai plushy!**

Fai was happily adding the last ribbons into Sakura's hair which he had had to do for the ceremony. He was glad to be able to help with the arranging of the wedding for his two younger friends ever since he had come to live with them a few months prior to their big day. The blond had gone through a lot during the last year or so and was now enjoying his chance to relax and take it easy. Of course he had been busy organizing everything and staying on the schedule, but that was the kind of work he felt most alive doing.

Slowly all the ribbons were in their rightful place and Fai finally got to take a look at the bride of the day. Sakura, who was like a daughter to him, smiled and bowed as a thank you for helping her with the hair. "Fai-san, I don't know how to thank you enough, but I do hope that you will be happy today. I have seen the sadness in your eyes. It's there even at this moment." The girl wrapped her fragile arms around the taller man and hugged him with all she was worth. Fai could sense the excitement and slight fear in her and patted her back reassuringly. He couldn't help thinking how much more effective that would have been if it had been Kurogane doing the reassuring with his warm and strong hands that could easily render the blond man into…

Argh!

Without saying anything Fai walked out of the room giving Sakura one last smile in order to make her feel better. After all someone had to be truly happy on this joyous day, right? Fai was just not capable of feeling anything at the moment. Anything except exhausted and very tired.

DIVIDER

Syaoran followed Fai's walk from Sakura's room with worry clear in his eyes. He and Sakura both knew that Fai-san was not okay. He had come to live with them around two months earlier and from there it had only gotten worse. After his sudden appearance Fai had needed Sakura's help and then asked his younger friends to stay absolutely silent about him living there. The young couple couldn't help feeling sorry for the blond. Especially at nights when they heard him whimper in his sleep or have terrible nightmares that let him have no sleep and the next morning he would have bags under his blue eyes. The once so brilliant eyes looked almost dead these days. Once or twice Syaoran had noticed that the man had obviously been crying himself to sleep.

However the worst thing wasn't the other man's suffering, but the very clear fact that all three of them knew how to fix it. There was only one solution for this whole problem and Fai had been very adamant in his insisting that under no circumstance would the two be allowed to do anything. But more than once had the pale man – who was getting even paler nowadays – called a name in his dream and while Syaoran or Sakura hadn't said anything about this, they knew that they would only get the whole story from one person.

Kurogane.

DIVIDER

The whole church was packed full of people and Kurogane was sure that neither the kid nor Sakura knew even half of them. Growling deep in his throat the dark haired man once again swept his eyes over the benches. He was sure that the blond idiot wouldn't miss the chance of seeing his two best friends getting married and still he had doubts about finding Fai here. Of course he and the idiot both knew that the other was going to be there. This was most likely the only chance he would have at talking with Fai and if he was not here, Kurogane would have to try finding him like what he had spent the last year doing.

All of the sudden he saw the pale man coming out of the bridal room and then disappear again behind another door. Slowly Kurogane approached the door hiding the idiot. Before he knocked, he noticed Syaoran waiting not too far from Sakura's room walking around nervously. When the younger man saw him, the look he got on his face was almost comical. At first Syaoran blanched like he was seeing a ghost then seemed to sigh in relief and finally almost ran to the darker man.

"Kurogane-san! I'm so glad you came today." Kurogane was only a little surprised to see his friend almost tackling him to the floor. For some reason Syaoran seemed relieved like a massive weight had been taken off his shoulders. Only parts of it had to do with him getting married, but there was even bigger part that had been disturbing the kid until he had seen Kurogane's face. "Okay, kid. It's nice to see you too. What is the problem here?"

Syaoran stared into his eyes like he had no idea what Kurogane was talking about. "You… don't know?" Kurogane looked a little offended, but didn't say anything. That was beneath strong people like him. "What I don't know about? Why is Fai here? The idiot disappeared almost a year ago and I've been looking for him ever since. I called you and every time Sakura said that you don't know where he is and now he's here. Just like that?" The anger in those red eyes made Syaoran shrink back. "He… He… Umm… Two months ago he was standing at our doorstep… and asked if we'd give him a place to live for a while. It was raining and he was soaked to the bone so we decided to let him in. He begged us not to tell you he was with us. Well, you didn't call during that time so it wasn't too hard."

Now Kurogane stared at the door Fai had disappeared through. Why was the blond man hiding from him? Slowly the man turned away from Syaoran and started towards the door. He was going to talk to that idiot today and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Before he got too far Syaoran turned him around and looking more serious than Kurogane had ever seen him said, "He's been through a lot. Don't hurt him anymore. Oh! And congratulations!" Winking evilly the kid turned and went back to pacing.

Knocking on the door Kurogane wondered what the hell the kid meant by his words. Somewhere in his heart he felt anger towards himself for not being there when Fai had obviously needed him. He knew that it was quite irrational to feel that way, but Fai was under his protection and care so he shouldn't have had to suffer. When the door opened to reveal the beautiful blond man, both he and Kurogane gasped, Fai with fear caused by the sudden appearance of the ominous dark man behind his door and Kurogane with surprise at seeing the bundle in Fai's arms. The baby started to cry softly and the silence between the two men was broken.

DIVIDER

Fai was shocked to say the least. Of course he had known that Kurogane would be invited to attend the wedding, but seeing him so close made the blond man shudder with emotion he had almost forgotten. The taller man was looking at the baby with interest and Fai knew he owed the other man an explanation. Biting his lower lip, Fai took Kurogane's wrist and pulled him inside the room.

Standing in the middle of the small changing room Fai stared at his toes and felt Kurogane's eyes burning a hole into his head. "Is that child mine?" Not being able to say anything Fai just nodded slowly and felt how hot tears started running down his nose. Gently Kurogane raised Fai's head to get their eyes meet. Tears were falling freely down the pale cheeks and Fai heard his breath catch when Kurogane wiped the tears away with his warm thumbs.

"I think you and I need to talk." Hearing Kurogane speak made Fai remember how much he had missed that voice. The deep and throaty sound was the best lullaby the blond man had ever heard. On many cold winter nights the two had snuggled together under a blanket and Kurogane's fingers had been running through his hair while they talked about nothing and everything. Fai could have listened to that voice for hours before falling asleep on the other man's arms.

Sniffling quietly, Fai nodded again, "Yes, we do." Guiding the other man to sit on the small couch Fai sat next to him. Kurogane wouldn't have minded too much were Fai to sit on his lap. However he knew that they had to talk seriously and so it was better if the seductive blond sat right next to him for now. Fai took a deep breath and looked straight into the red pools of Kurogane's eyes. "I named your son after you, by the way. His name is Kurotan." Kurogane's eyes widened in surprise, but other than that there was no reaction.

"I didn't want to leave you, Kurogane, but I had to." Staring intently into the red eyes Fai felt fresh tears falling from his empty sapphire eyes. "A few days before I left I found out I was pregnant and that scared me more than anything in this world." Kurogane slowly pulled the lithe man to his chest and held him there with those strong arms Fai knew he had. "I'm a stupid, weak coward who is afraid of his own feelings. I didn't want to fall so deeply in love with you that leaving you would hurt, but I had already passed that line. When I left it felt like I had ripped out my heart and I panicked." Nuzzling deeper into Kurogane's shirt Fai started to feel sleepy. "First I just wandered around knowing that you were looking for me. I tried not to stay anywhere for too long to prevent you from catching up to me. I came here when I had to get Sakura to help me with the pregnancy and…things." Fai yawned loudly and curled into a tight ball in Kurogane's lap.

Kurogane tightened his hold on the man and decided that this time he would never let this blond go. Letting his hands move around Fai's back and sides he suddenly grew worried, "Idiot, have you slept or eaten at all? You are far too thin. I can feel your bloody ribs. And there are black bags under your eyes." Knowing that the silence he got as an answer meant that Fai had either fallen asleep or didn't want to answer Kurogane moved his head to see Fai's face. Those perfect blue eyes that had been recently filled with sadness and grief were now hidden behind eyelids while long lashes curved on the shapely cheekbones. Fai was breathing slowly in and out causing his chest to rise and fall in tandem. To Kurogane that was the picture of ultimate beauty.

DIVIDER

Since it was bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the right moment, Syaoran sent Sakura a word about his meeting with Kurogane via one of the bride's maids. For a moment he feared that Yuuko hadn't understood what he had requested since it looked like she had already gotten a taste of the wine they were going to serve in the wedding reception. Most likely it was Watanuki she had roped into giving her some. The poor man could never deny her anything when she got that look in her eyes.

Speaking of Watanuki, where was he? Doumeki had promised to be Syaoran's best man and Watanuki was to be there too as a second best man. Syaoran laughed remembering Watanuki's reaction when he realized that Doumeki was to be the best man. He had decided to have two best men in order to keep Watanuki from killing the other one. Looking around he noticed that he could see neither Watanuki nor Doumeki and knowing they weren't needed yet decided to keep pacing until he would have to get ready to be married.

DIVIDER

Sakura was happy hearing that Syaoran had met Kurogane-san and seen him go talk with Fai-san. Maybe now they could possibly live in peace without being waken in the middle of a night by a crying baby and his mother trying to get him back to sleep before starting to weep silently himself. Even though she'd do anything to make her friends happy, sometimes it was even better when her two friends made each other happy.

Today was a day of joy and she was glad to know that everyone would be able to enjoy the celebration. Seeing Kurogane-san and Fai-san smiling on their seats she waved at them. Fai looked a lot better. Apparently he had had a little nap and it seemed to have taken away all his worries. Sakura could see him sighing in bliss when he laid his head on Kurogane's shoulder their fingers entwined on Kurogane's leg. Seeing her two very best friends sitting together on her wedding day after all the darkness of the last year made her believe in the future. There would always be people helping her and Syaoran through their problems and she smiled. This thought in mind she walked down the aisle towards her soon to be husband.

DIVIDER

When the priest finally told Syaoran that he may kiss his bride Watanuki and Fai started to cry. Watching the two kiss Kurogane felt like he was losing his son who had grown up so fast and wondered briefly when Sakura had gotten so mature. When Fai sniffed, he turned to look at the other man and thought of their son who was at the moment sleeping in the room they had talked in. Fai had wanted to sit close enough to hear if he was needed but thus far it had been quiet. Kurogane placed his arm on Fai's shoulder gaining a small smile form the blond. The day could not have been more perfect.

When the newlyweds broke their sweet kiss Sakura was blushing slightly and Syaoran looked shyly into her eyes. Then they walked together down the aisle smiling at their guests and sharing a look when they passed Kurogane and Fai while Doumeki was offering Watanuki a hand to make the small trip to the doors together. The sniffling boy smiled and took the offered hand. Everything was going well on that day and Sakura could later remember her wedding day with warmth and joy. Just like she had always wanted.

**The End**

**Reviews will be loved to death!**


End file.
